Tourisme
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: [Légers spoilers CW] Quand Wanda, Scott, Clint et Sam apprennent la décision de Bucky, et qu'ils refusent d'avoir risqué leur vie pour rien. Et que Wanda est fan de Stucky. [Post Civil War] - [Stucky] - [PWP]


**[Spoiler de la première scène post-générique de Civil War]**

Bon, parce que la scène post-générique de Civil War... Non. Non, Bucky, tu n'as pas à te faire cryogéniser après tout ce que la Team Cap' a fait pour te sauver la vie, et tu n'as surtout pas à te faire cryogéniser parce que ça ruine tout le foutu potentiel Stucky du film ! (sens des priorités xD)

Donc j'en parlais avec Kuracker, et on se demandait pourquoi Steve et Bucky ne s'étaient pas contentés de partir en lune de miel au Wakanda, au lieu de faire des bêtises comme... je sais pas, cryogéniser Bucky !

Bref, mettons-nous à la place de Wanda, Clint, Sam et Scott quand ils apprennent ce que nos deux andouilles de super-soldats ont prévu pour mettre Bucky hors d'état de nuire... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Wanda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine au moment où Bucky et Steve sortirent de la pièce.

_ Est-ce qu'ils sont sérieux, là ? lança-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

_ Ils avaient l'air très sérieux, acquiesça Clint, l'air abasourdi. Ce qui ferait d'eux des gens très cons.

_ C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, fit calmement remarquer Sam, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu.

_ Euh… intervint Scott, sautant de l'épaule de Sam pour reprendre une taille normale. T'as l'air d'avoir oublié qu'on s'est battu pour le garder en vie, ce con.

_ On s'est battu pour empêcher les accords de Sokovie, non ? demanda Clint. C'était pas forcément pour le garder en vie.

_ Bof, moi je me suis battue pour Bucky, admit Wanda sans difficulté. Parce que je pensais que Steve avait le droit d'être heureux, tout ça…

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme, stupéfaits :

_ Qu'est-ce que le bonheur de Steve a à voir dans la vie de Bucky ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, dévisageant les trois hommes, et souffla en voyant qu'ils ne voyaient vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ Sérieusement ? « Tu es mon meilleur ami, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour toi, je te pardonne même quand tu tentes de me tuer et je suis prêt à tuer l'un de mes amis pour te garder en vie », tout ça… Ça semble suspect à personne ?

Clint se redressa soudain, touché par la grâce :

_ Ah ! J'ai compris !

_ Dieu merci, soupira Wanda.

_ Tu penses que Steve est manipulé par Bucky, qu'il lui a fait un lavage de cerveau !

_ Oui, sans aucun doute, ironisa la Sorcière, désespérée. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il le laisse se faire cryogéniser.

_ Je sens comme du sarcasme dans tes paroles.

_ Dis-moi, Clint, tu serais prêt à tuer tous tes amis pour me garder en vie ? répliqua-t-elle.

_ Euh… Désolé, mais non.

_ Pour qui serais-tu prêt à le faire ?

_ Personne, logiquement, répondit-il lentement. Enfin, ma famille, Laura ou les enfants, mais…

Il s'immobilisa :

_ Attends, tu penses que Steve… Steve et… Bucky ? Genre euh… Un peu plus qu'amis ?

_ On n'est plus à l'école primaire, Aile-de-pigeon. Ils baisent ? l'interrompit Scott.

Wanda plissa le nez :

_ J'aurais pas exactement dit ça comme ça, répondit-elle en affichant une moue dégoûtée devant le franc-parler d'Ant-Man. Mais c'est l'idée, oui.

_ Ça paraît logique. Les deux vétérans de la Seconde Guerre mondiale dopés au super-sérum. Leurs parties de jambes en l'air doivent durer des heures, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

_ Est-ce qu'on est _vraiment_ obligés de parler des parties de jambes en l'air de Steve ? demanda Sam.

_ De Steve _et_ Bucky, fit remarquer inutilement Clint. Oh mon dieu, je m'y ferais jamais. J'avais parié avec Tony que Steve était puceau.

_ Bah t'as perdu.

_ Oh non, c'est Tony. Lui il avait parié qu'il s'était même jamais branlé.

_ Hum, hum, lâcha Wanda en se raclant la gorge, gênée et les joues écarlates. Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur l'aspect dramatique de l'histoire plutôt que sur le passé pornographique de ma figure paternelle et de son amant ?

_ L'aspect dramatique ? répéta Scott.

_ Le fait que Bucky ait l'intention d'être cryogénisé dans quelques heures t'as peut-être échappé ? ironisa Sam. Cependant, reprit-il à l'intention de Wanda, s'il pense que c'est pour le mieux, c'est son choix, non ?

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Wanda en haussant les épaules. C'est toi le deuxième meilleur ami de Steve – juste après Bucky, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Scott avant de se faire interrompre. Donc c'est auprès de toi qu'il viendra pleurnicher et jouer les dépressifs comme il l'a fait pendant six mois.

Sam s'immobilisa, réfléchit quelques instants, et lâcha d'une voix déterminée :

_ On doit empêcher cette cryogénisation. Il en va de ma santé mentale.

* * *

T'Challa entra dans le salon gracieusement prêté aux fugitifs en soupirant. Allongée sur un canapé, Wanda faisait négligemment voler un Scott s'amusant à changer de taille en plein vol, alors que Clint et Sam faisaient des châteaux de cartes. Scott s'effondra sur un paquet de carte qui faisait environ vingt fois sa taille, et hurla au meurtre en reprenant sa taille normale, affalé sur le dos sur la table.

_ Tiens, salut T'Challa, sourit Wanda en lui faisant un signe de la main.

_ Ça y est, Bucky a été cryogénisé ? demanda Sam en souriant d'un air trop innocent, prouvant ce que T'Challa avait déjà deviné.

_ Non. Il y a eu des problèmes avec le matériel. Et étrangement on a retrouvé une flèche dans un tuyau et des fourmis dans tous les conduits. Je me demande vraiment qui c'est, lança le roi d'une voix suintant l'ironie.

_ Des fourmis dans les conduits ? Ça alors ! Ces saletés d'insectes sont partout, fit mine de se plaindre Clint, passant outre le sujet de la flèche.

_ Sois gentil avec les fourmis si tu ne veux pas retrouver une fourmilière dans ton lit ce soir ! menaça Scott.

_ De plus, aucun des scientifiques qui devaient s'occuper de cette opération ne se souviennent de quoi que ce soit. Ils seraient incapable de reconstruire ou de faire marcher une machine pareille.

Cette fois-ci le reproche s'adressait clairement à Wanda, qui ouvrit de grands yeux innocents :

_ Ça alors… Les scientifiques sont si maladroits ! Tu devrais faire appel à Tony, je suis sûre qu'il t'arrangera ça en moins de deux… Mais bon, évidemment, il faudrait lui expliquer pour qui c'est.

Petite hypocrite, songea T'Challa sans pouvoir retenir un sourire devant l'adorable moue innocente de Wanda.

_ C'était quoi l'objectif ? demanda-t-il simplement, son regard rivé dans les yeux verts de la sorcière.

_ Et bien si une hypothétique personne avait voulu empêcher la cryogénisation de Bucky, ça aurait sans doute été parce qu'elle est une grande romantique et qu'elle refuse de voir un homme qu'elle considère comme un père malheureux parce qu'il a une fois de plus perdu l'homme de sa vie.

_ Ce serait à la fois très égoïste et très altruiste de la part de cette personne, répondit le roi, absolument pas dupe quant au fait que l'idée venait de Wanda. Égoïste parce que si Bucky Barnes était reprogrammé il pourrait faire du mal à beaucoup de monde, et altruiste parce que cette même personne veut à tout prix voir ceux qu'elle aime heureux.

_ Ah oui ? sourit-elle doucement. Et au final, l'objectif de cette hypothétique personne est-il atteint ?

_ Je dirais que oui, admit T'Challa. Alors il serait très aimable à cette hypothétique personne de cesser d'embrouiller les cerveaux de mes meilleurs chercheurs.

_ Et qu'aurait-elle en échange ? souffla Wanda, sans détacher son regard du sien, passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

_ Tout dépendrait de ce qu'elle voudrait… répliqua-t-il sans rien perdre de son geste.

_ Hum, hum. Si on vous gêne, il faut le dire, hein ?

T'Challa eut l'impression de brusquement atterrir sur Terre, et tourna la tête vers les trois hommes, Scott toujours allongé sur la table et Sam et Clint chacun d'un côté, tous trois le regardant d'un air amusé.

Rougissant brusquement, Wanda se redressa et se leva pour quitter la pièce :

_ Je vais voir Bucky et Steve ! lança-t-elle, et personne ne manqua le fait qu'elle était écarlate.

_ Alors on craque pour la sorcière, hein ? ricana Scott une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

T'Challa jugea inutile de répondre, et tressaillit en croisant le regard sombre de Clint :

_ Pietro n'est plus là pour la protéger, l'informa calmement l'archer. Il est mort pour moi, alors la moindre des choses serait que je veille sur sa sœur à sa place. Alors je serais toi, je ferais attention à elle.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et lâcha brusquement en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Ah, oui, et j'ai un stock assez limité de flèches, donc si tant qu'à faire tu pouvais me rendre celle que j'ai balancé dans la salle de cryogénisation…

T'Challa cligna des yeux. Et c'était ça les Avengers.

* * *

_ On peut toujours essayer de réparer ça, les scientifiques ayant retrouvé la mémoire, mais ça prendra au moins une semaine, informa T'Challa.

Bucky jeta un regard à Wanda, qui lui adressa un charmant sourire. Lui-même ne put retenir un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas le but de la sorcière, mais elle devait en avoir un vu comment son regard voyageait entre Steve et lui. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une petite conversation avec elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien amant. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, pensant plutôt que ce qui restait du SHIELD les avait retrouvé, n'ayant sans doute pas encore fait le lien avec Wanda et sa bande de guignols.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas vu comme Bucky la horde de fourmis qui avait envahi les conduits ou la flèche de cet abruti de Barton qu'il avait failli se prendre dans l'œil – hors de question qu'il soit le nouveau Fury, merci Barton, il était déjà suffisamment amoché comme ça avec un bras bionique.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? demanda-t-il.

_ Du tourisme ? suggéra Scott.

Bucky ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas frapper le voleur. Quand il avait demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était en pensant à comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire, pas comment occuper ses journées !

À son grand désespoir, la proposition fut aussitôt appuyée, et pas par n'importe qui.

_ Le Wakanda est un très beau pays, s'enorgueillit T'Challa. Vous pourriez visiter.

_ Il a raison, acquiesça Steve. Allez-y, conseilla-t-il à ses amis. Bucky et moi on restera ici. Vous, vous pouvez vous amuser.

_ C'est injuste, protesta Wanda avec un air beaucoup trop innocent sans aucun doute emprunté à Black Widow. Et Bucky et toi vous n'avez pas le droit de vous amuser ? Venez avec vous !

_ Laisse leur de l'intimité, glissa Scott absolument pas discrètement, et Steve et Bucky échangèrent un long regard.

_ Allez-y, proposa T'Challa. Vous ne serez pas utiles ici, de toute façon.

Steve resta indécis, et Bucky comprit que c'était le moment de leur rappeler certaines choses importantes :

_ Hum… Il n'y a que moi qui me rappelle que je pourrais tous vous tuer dans un pétage de plombs ?

_ Ce que tu es arrogant, soupira Sam avec affectation. D'abord, je suis sûr que Steve pourrait…

Il y eut un long silence, puis Sam reprit :

_ Ouais, enfin disons Wanda, plutôt. Wanda pourrait t'arrêter.

_ Hé ! protesta Steve. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Bah, personne n'a oublié que tu as détruit le SHIELD pour un certain agent d'HYDRA, répliqua Sam, acide.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas…

_ Et que tu t'es battu contre Tony.

_ Et contre le reste du gouvernement.

_ Pour un type qui ne voulait même pas te voir.

_ Ce n'est pas…

Voyant Steve qui s'embrouillait lamentablement face aux allégations de ses amis, Bucky frappa du poing sur la table. De son poing métallique. Il dut avouer qu'il avait peut-être frappé un peu fort quand la table s'effondra à ses pieds.

Au moins, ce fut efficace, tout le monde se tut.

* * *

Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé embrouillé là-dedans. Il y avait eu une dispute, Bucky avait fait taire tout le monde, il avait pris Wanda à part, ils avaient discutés, et la sorcière avait proposé une sortie pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb et réinstaurer l'esprit d'équipe.

Elle avait du se douter que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, car il avait immédiatement accepté et entraîné un Bucky réticent avec lui.

Marchant entre Bucky et le reste de l'équipe, qui avançait plus lentement, il profita que son ami soit de dos pour le détailler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au fond, malgré ses dires, Bucky n'avait pas changé.

Il était toujours gentil, vif, un peu autoritaire et sanguin. Même physiquement, malgré ses cheveux longs et son bras bionique, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait beau n'en avoir vu que très peu, Steve reconnaissait le corps noueux et musclé de son amant, ses bras à la fois durs et capables de la plus grande douceur et il savait que son visage arborant constamment une moue renfrognée était forcément capable de sourire à nouveau.

Bucky lui manquait. Son toucher lui manquait. Sa présence le soir dans son lit lui manquait.

Il se souvenait d'avant. Leur adolescence, passée à comprendre leurs corps, à se découvrir mutuellement le soir dans le même lit. Le début de la guerre en Europe, et le fait qu'ils soient restés proches malgré tout.

Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'injection du sérum…

Steve ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire légèrement béat en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer leur « meilleure nuit de leur vie », quand ils étaient retourné au camp après qu'il ait sauvé Bucky.

Ils avaient eu toute la nuit pour se redécouvrir, Steve voyant le corps de Bucky sous un autre angle, Bucky en découvrant un tout nouveau, plus musclé et plus résistant, un corps qu'il pouvait griffer, mordre et marquer sans craindre de lui faire mal. Les gémissements de plaisir de son amant résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles plus de soixante-dix ans après.

_ Tu baves, Steve, commenta Bucky sans se retourner, et le soldat put deviner le sourire qu'il lui dissimulait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais encore quand tu me regardes, répliqua son ami. Surtout quand c'est comme ça. À quoi tu pensais ?

_ À toi. La nuit où on s'est retrouvé, après notre rencontre avec Red Skull.

_ Tu parles de cette nuit où on a baisé, et comme c'était ta première fois avec le sérum tu n'as pas contrôlé ta force et tu m'as déboîté le bassin ?

Derrière eux, Sam, Wanda, Scott et Clint explosèrent de rire. Manifestement, leurs voix portaient plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

_ Je ne t'ai pas déboîté le bassin, protesta Steve en accélérant pour marcher au niveau de Bucky et tenter de garder leur conversation un minimum privée. Tu avais un petit bleu, c'est tout.

_ Et c'était très subtil quand j'ai du demander à Howard de me soigner. J'avais un bleu en forme de main sur le bassin, il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes capables d'une telle force. J'en ai entendu parler pendant des jours !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à aller voir une infirmière aussi, qu'est-ce que tu es allé voir Howard ? répliqua Steve avec mauvaise foi.

Il savait parfaitement que Bucky aurait eu des problèmes si on l'avait retrouvé en train de faire passionnément l'amour avec le symbole de l'Amérique, encore plus si on savait qu'il en gardait des traces.

_ En plus, tu étais d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'était la meilleure nuit de notre vie.

Bucky tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire pointant le bout de son nez, et répondit :

_ Ah, mais je n'ai pas nié, Steve. J'ai juste évoqué les effets secondaires à notre nuit de folie.

_ Ça fait longtemps, murmura Steve, conscient qu'il s'aventurait en terrain glissant.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça simplement Bucky, son sourire s'agrandissant, signe qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Ça fait longtemps.

* * *

Steve regarda avec admiration les immenses chutes. Tombant d'une falaise d'au moins une centaine de mètres de haut, l'eau s'étalait ensuite en un lac de taille moyenne.

_ Ce sont les Chutes du Guerrier, le renseigna Wanda en s'asseyant par terre après avoir étalé une couverture de pic-nique. Malgré ce qu'on peut croire, c'est un lieu très touristique.

Très touristique ? Ça paraissait actuellement très vide, mais Steve n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Sam, Clint et Scott se laissèrent tomber, haletants.

_ Bon dieu, ce qu'on a du faire pour arriver ici, grommela l'archer. Plus jamais je ne fais de randonnées avec vous, les gars.

_ En plus l'eau doit être bien froide, à cette attitude, grimaça Scott.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Bucky passa à côté d'eux en balançant son t-shirt par terre, s'arrêtant pour enlever sa ceinture et son pantalon. Stupéfaits, tous le dévisagèrent :

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Bah, je me baigne, répliqua Bucky d'un air innocent, en souriant plus particulièrement à Wanda, qui arbora brusquement un large sourire satisfait.

_ Bonne baignade, se contenta-t-elle pourtant de souhaiter, détournant pudiquement le regard quand l'ancien assassin envoya voler son caleçon pour plonger dans le lac qui s'étendait au pied des chutes.

Steve resta bouche bée par l'absence totale de gêne de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se baignait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux _totalement nu_.

_ Elle est bonne ? lança Scott.

_ Excellente ! répliqua Bucky en nageant avec lenteur. Mais j'ai passé les soixante-dix dernières années de ma vie en Russie, alors pour ce que je peux en dire !

Les trois hommes, qui s'étaient levé en entendant la première partie de la phrase, se rassirent aussi sec, sous les éclats de rire de Wanda.

Le regard de Steve se posa malgré lui sur les fesses nues de Bucky, qu'il pouvait voir dans l'eau, et il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais tomba sur les yeux gris pétillants de son ami. Il semblait lui dire « rejoins-moi, j'ai très envie de toi ». Et connaissant Bucky, Steve savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire savoir.

Bon Dieu, s'il écoutait son ami, ils feraient l'amour dans ce lac sans se soucier de leurs quatre amis.

C'était bien le genre de Bucky de vouloir faire tout en grand après plus de soixante-dix ans.

Bucky le regarda encore un instant puis, voyant que ça ne menait à rien, s'enfonça sous l'eau, disparaissant rapidement.

Wanda, en chantonnant doucement, commença à sortir la nourriture du sac qu'elle avait pris – fait porter à Clint aurait été plus exact – et lâcha au bout de quelques instants :

_ Bucky doit être derrière les chutes. Tu pourrais aller le chercher pour lui dire qu'on mange ?

_ Qui, moi ? demanda Steve.

_ Oui, toi qui d'autre…

_ Ce serait plus pratique si c'était moi qui y allait, fit remarquer Scott. Vu que je peux me miniaturiser, tout ça et…

_ Steve y va, ordonna Wanda d'une voix glaciale en fusillant Scott du regard, alors que Clint et Sam, ayant apparemment capté un sous-entendu ayant échappé à Steve, se retenaient visiblement de rire. Ok, Steve ?

_ Si tu insistes, accepta Steve en haussant les épaules avec un sourire, prêt à se mouiller un peu pour éviter une dispute.

Plus pudique que Bucky, il enleva simplement son t-shirt, et tant pis s'il devait mouiller son pantalon. Contournant le lac, il escalada quelques rochers pour passer la tête derrière la cascade, grimaçant quand les gouttes froides le touchèrent.

_ Bucky, t'es là ?

Il y avait une grotte derrière la cascade, comme Wanda avait du le comprendre.

_ Buck ?

Deux bras musclés tirèrent Steve à l'intérieur, et une bouche brûlante se posa brusquement sur la sienne alors que son dos était plaqué contre un rocher.

_ T'as capté le sous-entendu ou c'est Wanda qui t'a envoyé ? souffla Bucky en plaquant son corps nu et trempé contre le sien.

_ Qu-quel sous-entendu ? balbutia Steve en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Bucky.

_ Je me balade pas nu dans un lac glacé juste pour le plaisir, Steve, murmura Bucky en l'embrassant à nouveau.

_ C'était injuste de m'allumer comme ça…

_ C'est injuste d'être aussi sexy, rétorqua Bucky.

Steve ne trouva rien à répondre, détaillant le corps de Bucky. Des gouttes d'eau suivaient les contours de ses muscles, et d'après son entrejambe tendue, il attendait manifestement quelque chose de la présence de Steve.

_ Wanda et toi vous m'avez attiré ici, comprit-il.

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que parler de Wanda maintenant soit vraiment la bonne chose à faire, répliqua son ami en laissant courir ses mains le long du corps de Steve, déboutonnant son pantalon.

_ Les autres sont à même pas dix mètres, protesta Steve en tentant de le repousser.

Bucky se laissa faire, restant silencieux, avant d'acquiescer :

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. On ferait mieux de retourner manger, dans ce cas.

Steve était méfiant. Bucky n'abandonnerait jamais comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami contourner les chutes pour prendre le chemin que Steve avait employé pour venir.

_ Tu ne vas pas dans l'eau ?

_ L'eau c'était juste une raison pour me déshabiller, Steve. Elle est gelée, il est pas question que j'y retourne.

_ Mais tu es nu, fit remarquer le blond.

_ Certes.

_ Et Wanda est dehors.

_ Quoi tu as peur que je m'exhibe devant elle ? demanda Bucky, et vu son sourire railleur, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

_ Bucky !

Steve attrapa Bucky par le bras, et l'obligea à rester immobile, l'empêchant de sortir.

_ Il n'est pas question que tu joues à ça. Wanda est une gamine !

Bucky répondit d'un sourire provocant et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

_ Essaie de m'en empêcher, Steve.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? songea Steve, qui détestait perdre. Très bien, ils allaient jouer.

D'un geste rapide, il faucha les deux jambes de Bucky le faisant brutalement tomber à terre, et le bloqua au sol en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

_ Wanda est une gamine, répéta-t-il. Ne vas pas t'exhiber devant elle.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air affectueux, et répondit doucement :

_ T'es tellement innocent, Steve. Tu es droit et franc, et tu penses que tout le monde est comme toi.

Sans laisser le temps à Steve d'analyser ses paroles, il l'embrassa brutalement, glissant une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre dans son dos.

_ Les gens comme moi, articula Bucky entre deux baisers, tout en baissant le pantalon de Steve. Les gens comme moi mentent et manipulent… C'est la seule manière d'obtenir ce que je veux.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Buck ? répliqua Steve en appuyant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ancien amant pour l'immobiliser.

_ À ton avis ? Toi, Steve. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ton putain d'appartement, avant même de me souvenir de qui tu étais… Il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

_ Menteur.

Il prononça ces mots avec toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé à l'égard de Bucky, et le fusilla du regard. Parce qu'il lui en voulait, au fond. Il l'avait gardé pour lui, il avait accepté tout ce que voulait son ami, même si ça signifiait que lui en souffrirait. Mais Bucky n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'il n'y avait que lui, parce que c'était faux. Bucky faisait passer beaucoup de choses avant Steve.

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Tu me quittes, s'exclama Steve, sentant l'agacement et l'énervement le gagner. Tu me quittes, Bucky ! Encore ! Tu passes ton temps à m'éviter, à me quitter ! Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour me laisser seul, et quand je commence à tourner la page, tu reviens, avec ton sourire sensuel et toute ta… toute ta perfection, et à chaque fois je retombe plus amoureux !

_ Steve, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Bucky, tout amusement ayant quitté son regard. Qui sait ce que je pourrais…

_ Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Steve en retenant un sanglot, frappant d'un poing rageur le torse de Bucky. Pourquoi t'es comme ça, Buck ? Pourquoi tu fais passer tout le monde avant nous deux ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

_ Tu sais parfaitement que si je ne le faisais pas tu ne m'aimerais pas autant, Steve, répondit doucement Bucky en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste plus réconfortant que sensuel.

_ Mais je peux t'aimer sans que tu fasses ça. Bucky…

Bucky l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doucement. Sa main métallique effleura le dos de Steve dans une caresse agréable, et il murmura :

_ Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, Steve…

Et reprenant les mots de leur conversation précédente il ajouta :

_ Ça fait longtemps…

Cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, ce furent les lèvres de Steve qui trouvèrent celles de Buck, avant de glisser dans son cou, sur son épaule, laissant une marque à la jonction des deux, faisant gémir son ami.

_ Tu prends les choses en main, Steve ?

_ C'est le cas de le dire, souffla le soldat en laissant sa main parcourir le corps de Bucky pour se loger entre ses cuisses.

Bucky laissa échapper un rire éraillé, relevant le bassin pour se frotter contre lui.

_ Je rêve ou tu viens de faire un jeu de mots sur le sexe ? Ce siècle a vraiment une excellente influence sur toi.

_ Pitié arrête de parler, ordonna Steve en l'embrassant pour le faire taire, griffant la peau douce des cuisses de Bucky. Là j'ai juste envie…

_ … d'oublier, finit Bucky à sa place.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, féroces, exigeantes. Les doigts de Bucky s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, Steve se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son caleçon, et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en gémissant.

Les mains de Steve tiraient les cheveux de Bucky sans doute trop fort, assez pour qu'il ait mal, mais ce dernier paraissait n'en avoir rien à faire, semblant plus sensible que jamais, se cambrant à chaque baiser que Steve infligeait à la peau pâle, gémissant sans retenue, le suppliant du regard de passer à l'étape suivante sans avoir assez de souffle pour articuler sa demande.

_ Buck, souffla Steve en glissant entre les jambes de Bucky, ses mains attrapant brutalement ses hanches pour l'obliger à rester plaqué au sol.

Il voyait clairement le bleu se former sous ses doigts comme la première fois, et ne faisait cette fois rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait un besoin presque viscéral de marquer le corps de son amant, partout, de toutes les manières. Sa bouche trouva la cuisse de Bucky et il mordit, le faisant jurer et gémir :

_ Bordel, Steve… Quand est-ce que t'as viré anthropophage ?!

Pour se faire pardonner, il lécha doucement la marque de la morsure, avant d'adresser un sourire satisfait à son ami, et de poser ses lèvres sur le membre de Bucky, qui oublia immédiatement toute récrimination et se remit à gémir. Sa main métallique grinça en se crispant sur le sol, tandis que sa main droite s'accrochait aux cheveux blonds de Steve.

_ Steve…

Les ongles de Bucky s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son crâne, tentant de le faire accélérer, et pour toute réponse, Steve appuya un peu plus sur les hanches de l'assassin et fit tout doucement racler ses dents contre la peau ultra-sensible du gland de Buck.

_ Oh putain, s'étouffa Bucky. Steve, fais pas le con… S'il te plaît…

Steve savait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. Bucky Barnes ne suppliait pas. Jamais. Pas plus qu'il ne perdait le contrôle, et il se doutait que c'était le cas quand la main métallique de Bucky vint lui broyer l'épaule pour le convaincre de le sucer plus vite et plus profondément.

Lui aussi allait avoir des bleus.

Il releva la tête, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation, pour regarder Bucky. Effondré sur le sol rendu humide par la proximité des chutes, son corps luisant des gouttes de transpiration et ce qui restait de sa baignade, ses cheveux bruns flottant autour de son visage en un halo sombre et ses yeux mi-clos, suppliant qu'il lui en donne plus, qu'il ne s'arrête pas là. Sur son corps pâle et musclé étaient éparpillés des suçons aux contours irréguliers, sans compter la morsure ensanglantée qu'il avait à la cuisse.

Tout dans ce corps doux et sauvage criait « je suis à toi », et Steve afficha un sourire satisfait.

_ 'spèce d'abruti possessif, murmura Bucky qui semblait en être venu à la même conclusion.

Steve avait toujours aimé laisser des traces, surtout avant le sérum, quand il voyait son ami, grand flirteur, préserver les apparences pour eux deux en invitant des filles. Pour que, si un jour Bucky ne se laisse aller avec une d'entre elle, il ne se rappelle de lui. Et aussi pour que la fille en question repère les traces et l'envoie chier.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, murmura simplement Steve en se penchant vers Bucky pour l'embrasser, caressant ses hanches et ses fesses avec douceur.

_ Ça n'a jamais été dans mes projets… Et il semble que même quand c'est le cas tu trouves un moyen de te refaire une place dans mon esprit…

_ Ce n'est pas dans ton esprit que je veux une place.

_ Oui, j'avais remarqué vu la façon dont tu frottes subtilement ta queue contre mes fesses, répliqua Bucky en souriant.

Et voilà. Comment mettre fin au romantisme d'une situation, par Bucky, briseur d'ambiance professionnel. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était un sale con pas romantique pour un sou quand son ami reprit :

_ Et c'est tant mieux, parce que c'est sans doute la seule partie de mon corps où tu n'es pas en permanence.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, mettant un moment à comprendre ce que disant Bucky dans son langage d'handicapé sentimental.

_ T'es déjà dans mon cœur, petite tête. Je t'aime aussi, clarifia Bucky. C'est bon, on peut baiser maintenant ?

Steve resta stupéfait, et ne put retenir un sourire incrédule :

_ Répète ça ?

_ On peut baiser maintenant ?

_ L'autre partie, grimaça Steve en mordant légèrement l'épaule de Bucky pour le punir.

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas, soupira Buck. Je t'aime, Steve. Passionnément, et très _profondément_.

Ah oui, il avait vraiment oublié d'être subtil, là, songea Steve en se mettant à rire.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! protesta Bucky en lui donnant un léger coup de poing, tentant de le renverser pour prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol de la grotte, jusqu'à finir plongé sous les chutes, tombant lamentablement dans le lac, et putain, l'eau était vraiment froide !

Il ne fallut que deux mouvements de brasse à Steve pour remonter à la surface, et à peine reprenait-il sa respiration que Bucky l'embrassait passionnément.

_ On n'a jamais fait ça dans l'eau, il me semble, souffla-t-il à son oreille en se plaquant contre lui.

_ Il faut une première fois à tout, non ? répondit Steve et Bucky eut un grand sourire.

Cela dit, l'opération semblait compliquée. Ni Bucky ni lui n'avaient pied, sans compter que son ami semblait s'amuser à s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas avoir à faire d'efforts, préférant se frotter contre lui pour l'allumer que l'aider à trouver une solution.

_ Alors, tu vas finir par trouver une solution, soldat ? murmura Bucky en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, déstabilisant Steve qui cessa de nager, les laissant couler tous les deux.

Ils revinrent à la surface séparément, et Bucky lui lança son regard de défi, celui qui disait « je sais parfaitement que tu n'arriveras pas à le faire mais je te provoque quand même ».

_ On peut faire ça en apnée, c'est pas comme si tu mettais longtemps à jouir, se vengea Steve, et comme prévu, Buck riait en se jetant sur lui pour le faire taire :

_ Espèce de petit con !

Au lieu de le frapper, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Steve, avisant la falaise d'où coulaient les sources, sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Plaquant son amant contre l'un des rochers qui délimitait les contours du lac, il put rapidement poser les pieds par terre, à son grand soulagement.

Malgré les précautions de Steve, la préparation de Bucky fut sommaire, ce dernier n'ayant aucune envie de perdre son temps. À voir l'assassin, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois une heure plus tôt et pas soixante-dix ans auparavant, alors que l'intéressé se glissait souplement contre lui, s'empalant sans hésitation sur ses doigts et suppliant pour en avoir plus d'une voix rauque résonnant dans la montagne.

_ Steve… gémit Bucky quand il retira ses doigts, sa main métallique crispée à une aspérité dans la roche, tandis qu'il se frottait désespérément contre son amant. Bon Dieu, Steve, je t'en prie…

James Barnes ne suppliait pas, se rappela Steve. Pas le Bucky qu'il avait connu avant la guerre. Mais apparemment, celui-ci le faisait, et ça sonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

Il mit fin à l'attente de Bucky, le pénétrant lentement en tentant de ne pas lui faire mal. Par expérience, il savait que le sérum diminuait une partie de la douleur, et espéra que c'était aussi le cas pour Bucky.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas se poser les mêmes questions, car passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Steve, il s'enfonça brutalement sur son membre en gémissant – en partie de douleur.

Steve aurait pensé qu'il était un foutu abruti trop impatient s'il n'avait pas gémi également – lui d'un plaisir total et complet.

Bucky lui avait manqué, bordel. Son corps lui avait manqué, ses grognements, ses gémissements et son impatience arrogante lui avaient manqué.

Et maintenant qu'il était de retour en lui, se sentant pour la première fois depuis son réveil au XXIe siècle véritablement à sa place, il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre.

L'eau leur montait jusqu'au milieu du torse et ralentissait leurs mouvements, mais il était un foutu super-soldat, alors si sa force et sa vitesse améliorées ne servaient pas dans ce genre d'occasions, il ne voyait pas quand ça pourrait servir.

Attrapant les hanches de Bucky, qui reposait entièrement sur lui – et vu son poids, peut-être qu'il pouvait remercier l'eau juste pour ça – il se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, savourant l'étreinte chaude des muscles serrés de Bucky.

_ Steve !

Il sentit les ongles de Bucky déchirer la peau de son épaule, mais il s'en foutait. Ils s'en foutaient tous les deux, perdus dans un océan de de bien-être et de luxure. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et perdus dans ce brouillard de chaleur, ils se mirent à s'embrasser, ne se séparant que quand ils avaient vraiment l'impression qu'ils allaient étouffer pour prendre une bouffée d'air et recommencer immédiatement.

Si Bucky avait été un humain normal, il aurait sans doute eu le bassin brisé par l'étreinte de Steve et ses coups de reins brutaux qui projetaient le bas de son dos contre la falaise, mais heureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas, et semblait ignorer complètement la douleur qui devait émaner de cette zone.

Quand Bucky jouit, Steve sentit ses chairs se serrer autour de son membre et sa main droite griffer brutalement son dos. Conjugué à la morsure que Bucky infligea à la lèvre inférieure de Steve, il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour jouir à son tour.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour revenir sur Terre, Bucky se détachant de Steve avec difficulté.

_ Premier orgasme depuis 1944 ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Steve acquiesça, et se laissa tomber dans l'eau, qui ne lui semblait plus si froide après ça :

_ Ouais, moi aussi, soupira Bucky en souriant.

Il perdit son sourire au profit d'une légère grimace quand il quitta la falaise à laquelle il était adossée :

_ Oh putain, grimaça-t-il.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta Steve en observant son dos avec précaution, sentant une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

Le dos de Bucky était ensanglanté et la chute de ses reins couverte de bleus.

_ Je suis désolé, Buck, murmura-t-il en effleurant doucement les bleus causés par ses soins.

_ Continue à me toucher comme ça et tu te prépares à une autre partie de jambes en l'air, répliqua tranquillement Bucky. J'ai le sérum, je te rappelle, ça va guérir vite. On se contentera de faire ça dans un lit, la prochaine fois. C'est plus lisse et moins dur qu'une falaise millénaire.

_ J'aurais du faire plus attention…

_ Si je voulais de la sécurité, j'aurais baisé avec une fille qui ne peut pas me faire du mal, rétorqua Bucky. Au lieu de ça, j'ai choisi le seul homme ayant une force équivalente à la mienne. Réfléchis à ce que ça veut dire.

_ Ça veut dire que t'es maso ! s'agaça Steve.

_ Cause toujours, t'as fait de même ! ricana son ami. Allez, va enfiler un pantalon, Don Juan, c'est l'heure du repas !

* * *

Steve rejoignit Bucky quelques minutes plus tard, après être repassé sous les chutes pour récupérer son pantalon, et enfila le t-shirt que Clint lui lança en ricanant.

Manifestement, tous se doutaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Bucky, à présent habillé, mais les vêtements trempés par sa peau encore humide, se laissa tomber sur le couverture, et regarda fixement Wanda. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard, amusée.

_ Wanda… lâcha Bucky d'un air menaçant.

En soupirant, la jeune femme fouilla dans le sac de pic-nique pour en sortir un billet de cinquante dollars.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que t'es fait ça.

_ Je te l'avais dit, lança Bucky d'un air arrogant en rangeant le billet dans la poche de son jean. Je fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui.

_ Avoir un côté exhibitionniste, j'appelle pas ça le meilleur côté de Steve, grimaça Wanda, et Steve sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en comprenant.

Il lui suffit d'un regard. Les chutes étaient parfaitement visibles du lieu où ses amis les avaient attendus. Le lac où ils avaient fait l'amour s'étendait juste devant ses yeux.

Et Sam, Clint, Scott et Wanda y avaient assisté.

Et le pire c'était que…

_ Tu savais ! s'étouffa Steve avec un temps de retard en fusillant Bucky du regard.

_ Mon pauvre chéri, sourit Bucky d'un air absolument pas repentant. Quand tu es excité comme ça, tu ne fais plus attention à rien. Moi j'ai un entraînement d'espion. Évidemment que je savais. C'était pas le but à la base, mais j'avais l'occasion de gagner cinquante dollars, alors…

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Bucky. Finalement, Steve le détestait.

* * *

Bucky entra dans le salon, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

_ Ça alors, Bucky, t'es pas cryogénisé ? fit mine de s'étonner Wanda, et il toisa la jeune femme :

_ Oh, comme par hasard, le chef des scientifiques est malade. Une morsure de fourmi venimeuse, si j'ai bien compris. Je me demande _vraiment_ qui peut avoir fait ça, ajouta-t-il d'un air ironique.

_ C'est très étonnant, en effet, murmura-t-elle d'un air songeur.

_ Au fait, reprit-il sans cacher son air railleur. T'Challa aimerait discuter de ce nouveau contretemps avec toi dans son bureau. Juste avec toi, insista-t-il.

Les joues de la sorcière prirent une teinte rose vif, et elle se leva :

_ Il pense que c'est moi qui ait lancé l'idée, se justifia-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur, et attendit qu'elle ait atteint l'entrée pour lancer :

_ Wanda ?

Elle se retourna :

_ Oui ?

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère :

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle sourit aussi, et répondit simplement :

_ Contente-toi de rendre Steve heureux, Bucky.

Bucky attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour soupirer. Peut-être qu'il était temps de laisser tomber cette idée stupide de cryogénisation. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait la moindre chance d'aboutir maintenant que les crétins d'amis de Steve avaient décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Il aurait du savoir qu'en retournant dans les bras de Steve, il récolterait en même temps quatre gamins insupportables.

Alors peut-être qu'il aurait hésité.

Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Fin étrange. Je sais. J'arrivais pas à finir xD

Bref. Inutile de vous dire que je déteste cette fin. Bucky ne mérite pas ça. Bucky ne mérite rien de ce qui lui est arrivé. Bucky est une pauvre victime innocente. Team Bucky, et Team Prunes de Bucky, ce sera tout, merci !


End file.
